Kingdom Hearts: Looking for Lois
by familyguyfan
Summary: A parody of KH. Peter, Bug Bunny, and Homer must defeat the heartless to find Lois!
1. A New Adventure

It started on a cold winters day. It's been 1 year since the heartless attacked. Peter lied on the cold winters snow and made a snow angel. "Peter." a voice said from nowhere. "Who is it?" Peter asked as he got up from the snow. "Peter." the voice said again. "Save me before it's to late." Peter pondered and asked stupidly, "Is that you Larry King?" The voice got mad and said, "Of course not! It's Lois!" Peter felt a tear in his eye and asked, "Where are you?" Lois didn't answer. She was long gone. Suddenly a sparkling light shone on Peter. "Use this. Use it wisely," a booming voice said. A keyblade appeared and Peter grabbed the Keyblade. "I'm coming Lois." Peter said quietly and ran off into the woods.

"Wait!" the voice yelled. Before you leave, you'll need help along the way. Why? Because you're to stupid to do it on your own." 2 figures landed on the ground. They're names were Homer and Bugs Bunny. "What's up doc?" Bugs greeted Peter. Peter glanced at Bugs and said, "You're like that cartoon I saw the other day." Bugs gave Peter a weird look and said, "Whatever."

A ship landed on the ground and Peter walked in side. Homer walked in after Peter and Bugs closed the door of the ship. "Cool cup holders." Homer said amazed. "Destination: Black Pearl." the computers voice said and the ship immediately took off.

"Black Pearl?" Peter asked confused. "Is it a bar?"

Homer opened his mouth and drooled.

"Well guys, we got a long way to go!" Bugs said as he controlled the ship.

Once the ship landed on the Black Pearl, Peter stepped out and saw Jack Sparrow fighting some skeleton pirates. "Watch out!" Jack yelled as he went near Peter. "We'll help!" Peter said and pulled out his keyblade. Bugs pulled out his exploding carrots and Homer used his bar shield.

After the long fight, Jack panted and said, "Thanks mate. We should do this again some time." Peter opened his mouth wide open and said, "No problem. Just doing our job." Jack Sparrow was his name. In fact, he was wearing a fancy outfit. "What's with the outfit?" Bugs asked Jack. Jack sighed and said, "Tonight's the ball at the Galley. I never thought that Pirates couldn't dance."

"Well it's easy actually." Homer said with a smile. "For starters, try the worm!"

"Worm you say?" Jack asked Homer?

"Yeah! You'll have a blast. Just be careful though." Homer said.

"I'll try. But the only problem is it's a formal dance." Jack explained.

"Formal eh? Well that's why we're here. Formal dancing is easy. Put one foot in front of the other then twirl!" Bugs explained to Jack.

"Amazing." Jack said bluff.

Suddenly, Pete jumped onto the ship and yelled, "Oh no you ain't! These scallywags have no right to help you out!" Jack turned around and joked, "Are you the king of dead seas? Or are you perhaps the king of stupidity?"

Pete got really angry and said, "That's it! I had it with you're back talk. Heartless attack!" Some of the heartless appeared on the ship and that's where the battle begun. A while later Peter gasped for air and said, "It's no use. He's to powerful." Homer nodded and tripped Peter out of the ship.

"Wonderful job!" Jack said. "Well I better go to the ball. See you later right?" Peter and the others nodded and took off. The computer in side the ship then said, "Next stop: Radiator Springs."


	2. Raditor Springs Day 1

Lightning McQueen was driving furiously at 100 miles per hour and was going wicked fast until he screeched his tires in Radiator Springs. Doc Hudson drove up to Lightning and said, "Hey watch it boy. You're ruining the town!" Lightning faced Doc and said, "Sorry sir. Look, I'm running late for a huge race in California." Doc sighed and said, "Well like we say in Radiator Springs, you ruin it, you fix it." Lightning looked at the road he had ruined and said. "But the race!" Sally drove up to Doc and asked, "What's going on here?" Doc faced Sally and said, "Nothing really. This car ruined the town." Sally looked at the road and told Doc, "I'm sure it wasn't his fault." Lightning smiled and said, "Yeah! That's right. I didn't know!" Doc grinned and said, "Well you better hurry up if you want to be on time for your race!" Lightning was useless.

The next day, Lightning was towing the cement and Peter, Bugs, and Homer appeared a few miles away as cars. Peter looked at his car shaped body and said, "Check me out! I'm a car." Homer looked at his car body and said, "I don't know. It makes me look fat." Bugs also looked at his car body and said, "So this is what it's like being a car." Pete appeared in front of Peter and Peter gasped and said, "You again! I thought you sunk at the Black Pearl?" Pete laughed and said, "You bet your motor that! I teleported here before you chumps. That's why Lightning got lost on the way to his big race. Now he'll lose and I'll win!" Peter and Homer gasped and Bugs said, "We can fight you!" Peter and Homer looked around and found out that they didn't have any weapons. Pete laughed loudly and said, "That's right punks! You're powerless." "Wait a second here! We should have a race! You against me!" Pete laughed and said, "You're on! Tomorrow at sun set." Pete then laughed as he drove away from them.

"Say. Isn't that Lightning?" Bugs asked.

"I believe so." Doc said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Doc Hudson."

"Doc Hudson? The one from E.R?" Homer joked.

"No, no, no! Race car Doc Hudson! The one that crashed a while ago." Doc explained.

"So you weren't on E.R?" Homer asked.

Doc smiled and said, "Right. Lightning over there is fixing the road he ruined."

"That doesn't sound like he'd do something like that." Bugs said.

"Well that's Lightning for you." Doc said.

"We should go help him." Bugs said.

Peter smiled and said, "Yeah! And once the road is finished, we can race Pete tomorrow at sun set!"

Mater suddenly drove over to Peter and said, "Hey there! The names Mater." Peter


	3. Raditor Springs Day 2

Peter faced Mater and said, "Hey there. Names Peter. This is Bugs and Homer." Bugs and Homer both smiled. "Come on guys. It's getting dark. You can help Lightning fix the road. Meanwhile, feel free to stay in the cone hotel." Doc explained to everyone. "Wow. Thanks Doc." Bugs said almost excited and drove the crew to cone 2. "What's with you?" Peter asked. Bugs sighed and said, "It's nothing!" "Come on Bugs. Tell us." Homer said. "I'll tell you in the morning." Bugs said.

Early the next day, Lightning drove into cone 2 and said, "Wake up guys. It's time to fix the road." Mater also drove in and said, "Yeah. And I'll help." Doc then yelled from a few feet away, "No you aren't! Go fix the road Lightning! The clocks a ticking!" Lightning had a worried look on his face and he said, "Uh. Sure thing Doc." Lightning turned around and drove with his head in the clouds to the road.

A few hours later, Homer and Bugs watched Lightning fix the road, as Peter was sweet-talking with Sally. "So that's me for you. How's it going with you?" Peter asked. Sally didn't say anything and stared at Lightning fix the road. Peter drove to Doc and asked, "Can we help Lightning fix the road?" Doc faced Peter and said, "Well you could. But on one condition. Win the race this evening and I'll let you help him fix the road." "It's a deal!" Peter said excited and drove to Bugs and said, "We have can help Lightning guys!" Homer looked over at Peter and said, "Good. After we help him fix the town we can race Pete!" Peter sighed and said, "Well the only problem is that we have to win the race against Pete." Bugs gasped and said, "That's impossible. We can't beat him. Pete can go 130 miles per hour in 3 seconds and we can only go 123 miles per hour in 2 seconds."

Lightning who was 2 miles away said, "Hey maybe I can race him. I can go 150 miles per hour in 2 seconds." "I don't know if you should be doing this. Pete is a challenging car to race." Bugs looked at a nearby newspaper with Doc on it and said, "Maybe you should race Pete, Doc." Doc sighed and said, "That's old news. I used to go 120 miles per hour in 10 seconds. And Lightning can't race him because he ruined the road. So what are you going to do?" Fillmore drove up and said, "I can help. I'll give someone some organic fuel." Peter sighed and said, "I hope it can make me drive faster." Fillmore nodded and said, "Yep. It'll make you go 200mph in 1.4 seconds." "It's a deal!" Peter said excited!

It was almost sun set on the track and Pete was about to race Peter. "Here's the deal punk. If I win, the world becomes surrounded by heartless and I get to keep Lois. But if you win, I'll let you off the hook for now and I won't come back for a long time. And to top it off, I'll fix the road lightning ruined." "Deal!" Peter said and started his engine. Doc was on the hill and glared at Peter. "I hope he doesn't mess it up." Doc thought.

The race was off and Peter was unstoppable. He went 400mph in 6 seconds and was way a head of Pete. Near the end, Peter jumped off a ramp and landed hardly on the ground with a bang! Pete on the other hand ran out of gas and Peter won the race. Heartless appeared and Peter pushed them into a ditch and the crowd cheered loudly. A stream of light appeared over Peter, Bugs, and Homer and disappeared onto the ship.

The computer then said, "Next destination: East High." Then the ship blasted off to the next destanation.


	4. East High Part 1

It was a New Years Eve. Troy Bolton was at the kids party and was just observing the party. Gabriella Montez was on the other side of the party reading a book. The DJ walked towards Troy and another walked towards Gabriella. "Wait! I can't sing!" Troy and Gabriella complained. "You'll thank me for this." the DJ said and walked away from them. Troy and Gabriella sung, "Start of Something New".

After that, Troy and Gabriella were outside. After winter vacation, Troy returned to East High. "Oh great. The Ice Princess returned from the North Pole." Zeke joked. Sharpay walked past Zeke and tapped Troy. "Hey." Sharpay said. Troy paused and said, "Hi." "What'd you do during vacation?" Sharpay asked. "Play basketball, snowboard, and play more basketball." Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked away.

A few feet a way, Peter, Bugs, and Homer appeared as high school students. "Freakin' sweet!" Peter exclaimed. "What smells like sweaty socks?" Homer pondered. "We should look out for heartless just in case they attack." Bugs reminded Peter and Homer. Gabriella walked pass Bugs, Homer, and Peter and they whistled loudly.

Gabriella turned around and walked away from them. "That was close." Peter said as he wiped his head. The bell rung and the gang ran towards Drama class.

In drama class, Mrs. Darbus was walking around the classroom as everyone else was talking to one another. Troy glared at Gabriella and Mrs. Darbus yelled, "Quiet please!" she hollered.

The class grew quiet. "Welcome back from vacation. I'm sure you had a good vacation," she said. "Since when?" Peter asked. "Detention for you Mr. Griffin!" Mrs. Darbus yelled and wrote Peters name on the board. "Way to go!" Sharpay said to Peter. "Want to go out?" Peter asked. Sharpay gasped and slapped Peter. "Detention for you Ms. Evens!"

Mrs. Darbus said. "Basketball eh?" Bugs asked Troy. Troy shrugged and his cell phone went off. Troy looked at the idea and saw a random number. "Whoops." Homer said and closed his phone. "Detention for all of you!" Mrs. Darbus shouted and wrote everybody's name on the board. "Vacation is over!" she yelled.


	5. EAast High Part 2

At detention, Mrs. Darbus walked around and watched everyone work on the set for the musical. "This sucks! We have detention and there's no way we'll be able to find Lois! This was worse than the time I stubbed my toe." Peter complained. "Lighten up. Things will get better after this, we can find the heartless." Bugs told Peter. "What if there's no heartless?" Peter asked Bugs. "Then we're screwed!" Homer answered. "Shut up!" Peter said to Homer. Bugs turned around and saw Troy in the tree fiddling around with the leaf in one hand. "I wonder how Troy's doing." Bugs pondered. "Ah jeez! Not again! Look if you want to marry him, be gay on your own time!" Peter said. "No way man!" Bugs yelled. The bell rung and everyone left detention.

Peter, Homer, and Bugs met at lunch that day and sat a table together. Sharpay was walking down the stairs and Gabriella was walking past the table the gang was at and suddenly slipped. The food flew through the air and landed on Sharpay. "Food fight!" Homer yelled. "Food fight? I love food fights! Heads up!" Peter said and threw his lunch at Sharpay! A white light appeared around Peter. "Here Peter. You might need someone else to help you. Take Stewie for me. He can help you finish faster." Lois voice said and Stewie appeared on the table. "I say what the duce is going on here? I feel as if I was in the Matrix." Everyone stared at Stewie and Stewie screamed, "What the hell? Why the hell am I here? You son of a gun! I should be killing you right now! Oh look. The fat man is here. This is such a surprise! Okay Ashton! Come out and show yourself."

"Bugs. Quick! Get my gun!" Peter yelled. Bug pulled out a riffle and threw it out the window. Smoke appeared everywhere and Peter ran away from the table. "I don't get it!" Homer asked. "I don't remember this happening in the movie." Bugs faced Homer and said, "We need to attack the heartless! Now!" The huge heartless appeared and started smashing the tables. Stewie pulled out his laser gun and started shooting the heartless. Bang! The first shot hit the heartless weak spot and the heartless exploded. Peter ran back and saw the ship land on the ground.

"Come on guys!" Peter said and ran towards the ship.

"Wait!" Gabriella yelled as she chased Peter.

Peter turned around and Gabriella quickly kissed Peter and ran off. Stewie gave Peter a disgusted look and slapped Peter. "My God! You suck!" he said and ran in to the ship.

"What was that about?" Bugs asked.

"How should I know? She kissed me! Me!" Peter complained.

Troy ran up to Peter and slapped him upside the head and said, "You should be ashamed!"

Peter walked in the ship slowly and closed the door after Bugs entered.

"Next destination: Black Pearl" the computer said.

At the Black Pearl, Peter jumped out of the ship and saw the 2 ships fighting each other. "This isn't over yet!" Jack yelled as he launched the bomb! Will Turner walked up to Jack and said, "The ships taking on water sir! What should we do?" Jack turned around and said, "Abandon ship!" Jack and Will ran towards Peter and then stopped.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"The Pearl is about to sink and we have to abandon the ship!" Will explained.

"How do we stop it?" Homer asked.

"We need something to fit the hole so the ship won't sink!" Jack said.

Bugs pulled out his exploding carrot and put it in the hole. Jack glared at Bugs and said, "Impressive!" Bugs nodded and Will gave Bugs his sword and said, "Here. Since your weapon is keeping the boat up, Jack and I thank you." Jack nodded.

A white light appeared over Peter, Bugs, Homer, and Stewie and they were lifted above the ground and they soared to the sky.


	6. Conclusion

Peter, Bugs, Homer, and Stewie appeared in a very different place. Peter could hear Lois scream loudly. "Peter!" Lois yelled. "Over here!" Peter faced the cage Lois was in and ran towards her. "Lois! You're okay! We'll get you out!" Peter pulled out his key blade and tried to open the door. "Don't even dare!" the booming voice yelled. Flames appeared everywhere.

Bugs jumped on to Homer and Stewie pulled out his laser gun. Maleficent walked towards Peter and yelled, "So you think you've won this round? No matter! In 1 hour, you're Lois will be transformed into the powerful heartless! She'll be so powerful, it'd take forever for you to fight her!" Lois shriveled a little bit and the ground began to rumble. "Peter!" Lois yelled! Peter clung to the bars and the cage began to lower. "We'll help!" Homer yelled and chased after Peter.

Stewie fired his laser beam at Maleficent and then the sky darkened. "So long puny Lois!" Maleficent said loudly. The ground shook. Bugs hopped on top of the cage with Peter and said, "Use your keyblade!"

Peter nodded and pulled out his keyblade and put it in the lock. BANG! The door opened and the only bad part was Lois hands were tied.

Pete walked up to Maleficent and said, "Good! The plan is a success!" Maleficent nodded. Suddenly lightning struck Maleficent and she fell to the ground.

Pete was stubborn and he said confused, "Wait! No! It can't be!" Stewie aimed his laser gun at Pete and said, "My name is Stewie Gilligan Griffin. You killed Rupert. Prepare to die." and shot Pete 5 times in a row. Pete stumbled and fell off and landed on the ground below.

Peter successfully rescued Lois and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lois said softly.

"Oh great! Another day saved by the fat man! Take me home! I need gram crackers!" Stewie said. Peter laughed and picked Stewie up.

"We won't be seeing him again." Bugs said brushing off his sweat.

"I missed you very much Lois." Peter said.

"I missed you to Peter." Lois said and laid down.

"Lois?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Lois replied quietly.

"Take me with you next time." Peter said.

Lois nodded.

The music then began to play in thee background.

The end.


End file.
